Good Morning
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Lucy has a pleasant surprise for Natsu / Natsu and Lucy fluff


Lucy rolled onto her side, feeling the rays of sunlight from the window hitting her bare back, the warmth she felt from the back paled when she was pressing up against the warmth in the front. Natsu was snoring loudly on his back, but that wasn't what had awoken Lucy. In the six years she had been married to him she had gotten used to his weirdest habits like his eating and his easy temper, but his snoring had been the first thing she had gotten used to. She was told it was one of the perks of marriage, but she had thought it had been her love for him that got her through the pesky parts.

The locks of her hair framed her face and sprawled onto Natsu's bare and heavily scarred chest, and while she was relaxed and in a form of heaven she knew the inevitable was going to happen and she rolled onto her stomach. "Well...better wake up Sir Snores-a-lot before they get here."

She shook Natsu on the shoulder, he slowed his snoring at least but remained asleep.

Sighing, Lucy got up and reached for her tank top that was draped over the headboard of the bed and slipped it on. The front of the tank top had the Fairy Tail emblem that changed colored depending on the type of day. Then, having that sneaky feeling in her mind she snuggled up close to Natsu, where she could whisper into his ear.

"Natsu, I love you but you better get up before the kids get in here," she whispered. She somehow thought this would work, and he cracked his eyes open.

"I wasn't really sleeping," he replied groggily. He slowly sat up, seeing that Lucy was sitting next to him, all smiles and appearing to be sweet as heaven itself. "Well hello there Luce."

"Hello and good morning Natsu. You woke up just in time."

He seemed confused, although she knew that he had been through this scenario multiple times. He must really sleep hard to forget the usual morning ritual.

All Lucy did was point to the bedroom door, and Natsu finally remembered what was about to be unleashed.

The sound that followed was like a stampede outside their bedroom door, and the door flew open like a hurricane wind came through it in the form of a couple of children. Both were in matching pajamas colored red and blue, one was a girl the other a boy and both were already screaming at the top of their lungs.

The children were twins, one boy and one girl, and if there was one trait they shared with their father it was his lack of self control. The boy, whose name was Igneel was usually the quiet one but when he got riled up which was usually in the morning there was little that could stop him. His sister (his junior by ten minutes from what Lucy had remembered) was Nashi, and she was the single most energetic child Lucy had ever seen. She just could never stop moving, or sticking her nose in other people's business. Not that she was rude, she was just eager to help people (which Natsu says she got from her mother, though Lucy said it was always half and half with their daughter).

This time it was Igneel who had a hold of his sister's hair, which was long and with a lighter shade of pink which took only one guess who she got that from. Hair pulling and kicking and screaming were abundant this morning, and eventually the fighting got onto the parents' bed.

Slapping each other until Natsu got involved, grabbing Igneel by the back of his pajama collar and holding him away from his sister until he stopped moving while Lucy held Nashi back, and the little girl didn't try to hide behind her mother.

"Let me at her, let me at her dad! She was playing with my toys and didn't ask!" Igneel shouted, flailing his arms up and down and kicking his little legs until he ran out of breath. His hair, short and blonde but with a bit of the spikiness his father had, was a complete mess already and he wasn't even dressed yet.

Nashi crossed her arms over her little chest and snorted, "We share all the toys here silly! Of course I do not ask for permission!"

"Don't think I know that? I meant you were playing in my fort under the bed! It's off limits to little sisters so stay out brat!"

She stuck her tongue out at her brother, and Lucy didn't like that.

"Nashi, that's not nice. We don't stick our tongues out at others; also you need to ask to play with what your brother builds. It's only fair to ask, even if it is your brother, understood?"

Reprimanding her daughter didn't take much to set her right, she usually listened especially when it was Lucy she was talking with. She was a dutiful daughter to say the least. Also, despite her fiery personality, Nashi was also a little emotional, when she got into trouble she took it hard. She hid her face from her mother's eyes with her hands, "I'm sorry mama..."

Having forgiven Nashi immediately, Lucy gave her a big hug, "It's alright. Well, we should find some breakfast, right Natsu-?"

She turned her head and noticed her husband and five year old son literally wrestling with each other on the floor on the other side of the bed while a speechless Lucy watched on. She was even more shocked at the fact that her son was seemingly winning the little bout.

Igneel was pushing his dad on the floor and holding back his arm behind his back, "Say it dad!"

Natsu didn't back down, "Not on your life-" he pushed his body up with a tiny bit of his strength, and Igneel found himself on the bed with his dad pressing him into the mattress.

"No fair old man! You're bigger than me!"

"That's not fair eh? Well get used to it ya little midget!"

Lucy shook her head regarding their behavior, _'Good grief...those two never stop.'_ She got out of the bed and Nashi followed her, "When you two are through breakfast will probably be done. Just don't get my sheets ripped or else there will be a hurting being done on the both of you!" She made that threat and then smiled afterward as Nashi backed up her threat by saying she'd help her when it came to said hurting on her father and brother.


End file.
